


Christmas in July

by astrohonk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Food Fight, Not Canon Compliant, Sibling Bonding, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, no beta we die like l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrohonk/pseuds/astrohonk
Summary: sbi make gingerbread houses, sorta
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Christmas in July

“Fuck you bitch!” Tommy yelled victoriously, gloating over his victory. Wilbur looked down in abject horror at his now-crumbled gingerbread house. “Tommy, what the fuck did you just do,” Wilbur whispered in shock, poking at his gingerbread house to see what was salvagable.

“It was ugly anyways, bitch!” Tommy grinned, looking over at Technoblade, “Right big man?” Techno threw his hands up, stepping backwards slowly, “I plead the fifth.” Tommy shrugged, picking up a fragment of gingerbread off the counter and throwing it into his mouth. 

Wilbur looked up, obviously not as amused as Tommy. “You destroyed it. All of my hard work,” he looked up, blinking wildly, “I spent an hour on this!” Tommy beamed, looking up at him proudly, “You’re welcome! I saved you the trouble of having an ugly ass gingerbread house.”

“I’m gonna kill you,” Wilbur growled, picking up the bag of flour. Tommy immediately backtracked, his smile falling, “Will, Wilbur, we can talk about this. We don’t need such drastic measures.” 

“War!” Wilbur cried out loudly, charging towards him. Tommy scrambled backwards, sprinting towards the stairs. “Philza! Philza, help me! Get the fuck away from me, Will,” Tommy screeched, running into his room. Wilbur laughed maniacally, following after him. Tommy backed up into the corner as Wilbur slowly closed in on him. “Will, this is a brand new hoodie, please,” Tommy pleaded, staring at the handful of flour in Wilbur’s hand.

“It was never meant to be,” Wilbur yelled, throwing the handful of flour directly at Tommy. A cloud of smoke erupted, causing both of them to cough.

When Phil got home from work later, he saw all three of his sons on the couch watching The Santa Clause for the 6th time that month. And if he saw the house covered in flour and gingerbread scattered on the floor, that was none of his business.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know it is fucking march does it look like i care


End file.
